


I'd Sooner Sleep on the Ground with You (Than on Goose-down Without )

by foxymoley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Interrupting Benny Lafitte, Lord Castiel Novak, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Peens on lockdown, Prince Dean Winchester, Royalty, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley
Summary: Prince Dean liked to roam his kingdom incognitoso when his friend, and Commander of the Royal Guard, invites him to escort dignitaries from the North, it's an opportunity for adventure he can't pass up.However, upon joining the Northern convoy, Dean gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 22
Kudos: 111
Collections: ProfoundBond Exchange: Quarantine & Chill





	I'd Sooner Sleep on the Ground with You (Than on Goose-down Without )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castielslostwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielslostwings/gifts).



> This was written (and drawn) for castielslostwings as part of the Discord server Profound Bond's gift exchange!
> 
> I was thrilled (and nervous!) to be given castielslostwings as my giftee as they are one of my absolute favourite writers. ♥
> 
> With thanks to my lovely beta TobytheWise and TheImportanceofBeingVictoria.

Commander LaFitte of the Royal Guard stood in full uniform on the edge of a beautifully manicured courtyard. It was hotter than it should be and he was feeling a bit lethargic but luckily the grounds were empty, the sun at its highest and they were inside the keep- so very unlikely to be attacked. Who was he trying to fool? He was bored and just about ready for a nap. 

"Pst, Benny…" The guard turned to peer into the large bush behind him. "...In here!" Benny rolled his eyes and stepped closer. 

"You know this would be a lot less conspicuous if you were to just approach me like a normal human being. Must I always talk to foliage? Besides, there's no-one here," Benny gestured to the yard. 

"Ugh, fine." The bush shuddered erratically, shedding a few leaves, and a finely dressed young man fell out. Benny snorted and the man glared playfully. "How goes it, guard?" he asked imperiously, overtly so, gesturing wildly in a way that he probably thought was very grand. "What news in the kingdom?" 

Benny shook his head, chuckling. "Well, my prince, according to this morning's brief from your father, we have a mission to travel beyond the borders of the kingdom. I don't suppose you would consider that interesting." He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see the young prince bouncing on the balls of his feet and continued with an air of indifference. "Heading north. Should take a couple of weeks, slow riding." 

"Beeeenny! I simply must go!" 

Benny finally turned to look the prince in the eye. "Dean, it's a serious excursion this time. Not just picking up a new bauble for Lady Jessica. We're meeting a dignitary. The youngest member of the ruling clan of the North." 

Dean just stared at him, mouth open. "The Novaks?! But we hate them? Don't we?" 

"Your tutor is useless. We don't hate them, they are simply our enemies. There's a difference, you know. King John wishes to offer a truce for the good of the people. In other words, he wants their silver and they want our gold—or something. Doesn't matter really, we need peace and this visitor will apparently assure it." Benny shrugged, his pauldron shifting noisily. 

"Come on, Benny. You've known me since I snuck out for the first time twenty years ago. I like a jape but I can be serious. Promise." 

The guard sighed and cast an eye around the open yard. "Fine. We're sending a patrol of two to join their two at Wintervale then all four guards and the sovereign will come back here. You'll need to disguise yourself, at least a little. Cut that damn hair, maybe?" 

Dean smacked him on the arm, wincing where it hit metal. "Ha, you think I wouldn't? I'll do it just before we leave—myself if I have to. When do we leave?" 

"In two days. Dawn, at the stables. If you're late I'll take the new recruit and…let him have Baby." Benny warned and Dean damn near growled at him. "I joke, my Prince." 

"Hmm, watch it or I'll have your head cut off!" Dean laughed then looked around furtively before climbing back into the bush. "I joke, guard." He smirked. "Alright. Farewell until then, friend." 

"Farewell." 

Two sleepless nights later found Dean waiting at the stables an hour before dawn and his excitement to leave the kingdom was palpable. He'd told his parents that he was hunting to the East and would be gone a while, using a cabin his uncle had built to avoid the sociability of court, to live in. His family were used to his 'hunting' trips as he would regularly leave for a few days at a time with his horse and return tired. What they didn't know was that Dean wasn't hunting; he was exploring. He had traveled throughout the kingdom disguised as a guard, his helmet doing most of the job. Benny covering for him helped too. This time, however, he wouldn't be able to avoid showing his face, and luckily, the only depictions of him were bland portraits. He assumed the people of another kingdom would have seen poor reproductions at best, yet he cropped his hair into the styles coming in from people of the warmer climates and had raided his steward’s wardrobe for simpler furs and clothing. The armor he wore was the very same he had used since he was 18 when Benny had taken him out on his first secret patrol. A quick summons of Miss Ouiri, the cook, provided him with ample rations and with a twinkle in her eye she had wished him luck. 

Dean saddled up the large black mare named Baby with basic tack and stood whispering sweetly to her. She snickered fondly before her ears swiveled suddenly then relaxed. Benny appeared out of the castle's shadows, bag hoisted over his shoulder and usual armor outfitted. He grinned, his canines gleaming in the lamplight, and offered a hearty shake of his forearm. 

He gave Dean a once over. "I see you've brought the whole pantry with you but at least you're dressed right." Benny mused and tugged at the furs hanging from Baby's panniers, "And you planned for the cold. Good work." 

"I'm not completely inept, you know." Dean grinned and swung, less than gracefully, astride the horse's back. "Come on, Benny. Get yer leg over!" 

Benny shook his head as he mounted Crimson, the red roan Dean had gifted him upon his graduation as head guard, but then threw his head back with a laugh, "So crass, young prince."

The sun had only begun to crest the misty moor beyond the castle keep as they left bantering and calling pleasantries to the slowly rousing staff and townsfolk. Dean threw coppers to the children they passed, already attending to their chores and they skipped along behind them, giggling happily. 

Dean had often left small bounties under hedgerows and in treeburrows during his escapades, enjoying the glee a child found in a small music box or a doll he'd made. 

The houses grew further apart until they rode past fields that transformed into rocky foothills, which gave way to steep mountains. The pass wound gently between outcrops and the pair were ever vigilant of potential ambush from one of the many hiding places. Their banter ceased and Dean found the silence oppressive. He was moments from breaking it when a rock slithered down the slope to their right. Benny held up a fist and brought Crimson to a walk, eyeing the boulder and crevice covered terrain further up the hill warily, hand on the hilt of his sword. More stones and debris shifted, the volume grew and Benny unsheathed his sword. 

**BAAAAAAH!**

"Argh! What the fu-!?" Benny was unseated as Crimson reared up, startled by the large, wailing goat leaping at her. Benny jumped up immediately to soothe her, pulling her to himself and muttering sweetness such as 'you stupid horse' and 'what were you thinking, dummy?' softly to her whiskery nose. 

Benny turned to find Dean biting his lips, largely successful in holding back laughter as his shoulders shook. 

"Not a word." Benny growled as he hooked a foot into a stirrup and Dean raised his hands surrendering for now. "Come on, let's pick up the pace. Our luck won't last forever." 

The men cantered on for a while, pausing here and there to water the horses, only making camp when they had to. Benny had to admit that the best part about traveling with a disguised rich person was the option of a room at an inn wherever they ended up waiting for the rendezvous, in this case, a large town with several to choose from. He dug in his heel. The sooner he found a soft bed, the better. 

* * *

It was dark when they finally reached the town, feet and hooves dragging as they led their horses through the empty marketplace toward an inn. "Wanna share?" 

"Yeah, sort it out, will you?" Dean tossed him a small bag of coin, "I'll get these two fixed up."

He watched Benny slouch up to the inn proper, and sounds of revelry spilled out with the light when he pushed open the door. Dean smiled, he was fond of what his father would call the 'rabble', and he envied them their freedom. He wasn't a fool; he knew he had privilege and he liked to think he used it as well as he could. King Dean would do things differently but, hopefully, that wouldn't be for a good few years. He approached the stable, lost in his musings, and it wasn't until he had Baby's saddle off that he noticed he wasn't alone in the stall. 

A figure stood murmuring to a short, stocky, pony leaning down to pet its muzzle affectionately—a man, judging by the low rumble, dressed simply in winter clothing—and Dean continued to wipe down the horses until the groom appeared and he flipped him a silver to finish up. 

"Good evening, stranger. What brings you here so late?" Dean said, always eager to greet new people. 

"He gets lonely. I've had him since he was a foal and I...worry. It's too warm here." He murmured. 

Now that Dean was closer he could see that the horse had long, shaggy fur all over its body and seemed to carry a bit of extra weight compared to any horse he'd seen. 

"Are you from the North?" Dean asked excitedly and the man nodded. 

He finally looked up and Dean was struck by his bright blue eyes. 

"Um." Prince Dean of Winchester lost for words. Benny would have laughed heartily at that. "I'm from the South." 

Of course, he couldn't help but notice by the light of the full moon how attractive the mysterious Northerner was. Dark hair, plump lips and a jawline for days created exactly the sort of person he might like to get to know better. Benny's words rang in his head though. This mission was important, a serious affair for the politics of his kingdom so he drew back with an awkward wave, congratulating himself on his restraint. 

"I'll just…um...yes…good night." Dean stumbled away, catching the hint of a smile from the stranger. 

Dean walked in a bit of a daze to meet Benny, who had requested a spread of meats and cheeses. He picked at his food as Benny devoured his and, upon receiving a curious look from his companion, he loaded his plate more enthusiastically. 

Fed and watered, they headed to bed, hopeful for a smooth meeting, and prepared for a much longer journey back. 

Benny woke first, as he was used to early rising for patrol and training. Dean, however, simply snorted and rolled over when Benny shook him. Huffing fondly, he washed, dressed and summoned someone to bring breakfast for his pampered friend. 

An hour later, again fed and watered, the two men repacked their bags, and left to wait in the square for their future travelling companions. The market was now bustling so they had no trouble restocking their rations and finding someone willing to entertain them for a while with a song or two. 

Dean nudged Benny about an hour later, nodding his head to a small group of men and women, obviously Northerners. "That them, do you think?" 

Benny nodded, recalling their crest on his decree. A pair of wings enclosed in a circle. As he moved closer, a young man with dark hair stepped forward and he felt Dean stop. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing, Benny. Nothing at all. I'm fine." Dean insisted, not very convincingly. 

"Well speed up; you're being rude." Benny hissed at him. Unwilling to allow the prince to make a poor first impression, even if he was just a 'guard', he subtly dragged Dean forward. 

"Greetings, friends. How goes it?" Benny saluted with a fist across his breast. "I am Commander Benjamin LaFitte of the Southeast and this is Sargent Dean Rihtwis of the Southwest." Both men gave a short bow. 

"Well met, Commander. I am Captain Balthazar Heath, this…" He gestured to a petite, stern redhead in armor and, by direct contrast, a cheerful looking man dressed in soft, warm traveling clothes, "is Lieutenant Anya Mileton of the Nordish and Steward Gabriel". The former scowled but nodded and the latter waved congenially, "and this…" the captain stood back, with more drama than perhaps necessary, "is Lord Castiel Novak." 

The dark haired man he'd spotted before stepped forward, bending at the waist in a polite bow. Benny was surprised by how powerfully built he was, tall with a broad chest and strong legs. Unusual for a man of leisure but perhaps he was also prone to escapades such as Dean was. The silence of his companion was very telling as Benny watched him gape at the young Lord, and interestingly enough, at Castiel staring back. Benny nudged him again and Dean startled comically. 

"My Lord." Dean bowed and looked up at Lord Novak through his lashes. Benny internally palmed his face wearily. This is just what he needed. For Dean to flirt his way into their charge's bed only to leave him high and dry. Not the best political move by a long shot, especially if it happened sooner rather than later. A slighted dignitary, of noble standing no less, could be cause for a very sour environment indeed. 

"We burn daylight where we stand, my lord. Captain, Lieutenant, we were to understand only two would accompany our visitor?" 

"Two soldiers, yes. Gabriel is simply a servant and companion of Lord Novak. We are a party of four and intend to stay that way." Mileton declared. 

"Of course." Benny replied gently, "Let us collect the horses and be on our way."

* * *

Benny took the lead and Dean fell behind to guard the rear. The Northerners rode as a huddled mass speaking quietly with each other. The captain was astride a muscular gray stallion, the lieutenant on a bay mare and Gabriel rode a horse that was spotted like a leopard. All were smaller and as stout as the pony in the stable last night and similarly shaggy haired. They were built for cold weather and had to stop frequently for water. Lord Castiel often walked his, petting him fondly and murmuring in his ear. Dean had never found himself jealous, never mind of a horse, but here he was glaring at a palomino pony that only came up to his chest. He shook himself when Novak looked over his shoulder and smiled almost warmly at Dean. A blush high on the cheeks of both, Dean smiled stupidly back, even going so far as to waggle his fingers shyly. That is, until he caught Gabriel watching them both with interest, a sly smirk behind one of Dean's honeyed figs he had been devouring. Novak finally looked away but Dean could still make out the redness of his ears. 

Dean trotted forward and looked down at Novak but upon realising how disrespectful that was, he dismounted and pulled Baby's reins forward to lead her. 

"What's his name, my lord?" 

"His name is Grace. And hers? She is a fine beast." Lord Castiel intoned sincerely. "Beautiful." 

"Baby. I've had her for a long time. My mother made a gift of her for my 16th year, my Lord." He patted her and she nickered quietly at his ear. "May I ask a question of you?" 

"Of course, Sargent."

"Why are Grace and the others so different from Baby?" He figured the fur was for the chilled North but unsure as to the stoutness of their steeds. Novak chuckled. 

"He has very strong legs for moving through snow and a low centre of gravity for balance." 

Dean nodded thoughtfully and something suddenly occurred to him. 

"Would you care to ride Baby? You've walked more than ridden so far, my lord," Dean chanced with a shy grin. 

He didn't normally let other people ride his horse but Novak was important and he must be tired. (It also may have had something to do with how pretty Castiel was.) 

"I would appreciate that. Thank you, Sargent." He paused, "and you may call me Lord Castiel. Castiel when it's just us." 

Dean's grin grew broad. "Of course you may call me Dean, whenever you wish, Castiel." He forgot himself for a moment and winked but Castiel merely blushed harder and raised a hand to fiddle with Baby's tack coyly. 

"Alright, Castiel. Need a hand?" Dean held out his forearm for Castiel to grab as he hoisted himself onto the much higher horse. Dean grabbed his muscular thigh and gave it a squeeze. "Comfortable? It might take some getting used to."

Castiel smiled down at him and Dean's stomach actually had the nerve to swoop. He might be a little smitten already with this mysterious, flirty yet shy, beautiful man. If he could only reveal his station to him, he could court him properly but Dean wouldn't risk the mission like that. He couldn't take the chance that Castiel and his consorts might be offended by the subterfuge. 

So he took a deep breath and, with a polite smile, led Baby gently over the craggy terrain.

Benny watched the pair talking animatedly from his new position at the rear. They had been conversing almost constantly since Lord Novak had very surprisingly been invited to mount Baby and Dean had been supporting the young Lord by the elbow, adjusting his seat and gait, and generally fussing. He smiled to himself, his friend was so obvious with his affections, always wearing his heart on his sleeve. 

Benny soon noticed Gabriel slow his horse to come level with his own and he looked down to meet his eyes. 

"How goes it?" Benny asked. "Need something?" 

"Oh no, just here for conversation." Gabriel grinned mischievously and beckoned Benny to lean down. "Do you think Cassie here will ever tell your pretty Sargent that he's a master horseman? On horses of all sizes." 

Benny stared at him for a second then straightened to let out a roar of laughter. He wiped his eye. "Oh, I hope not!" 

The two men continued to laugh even as it drew the attention of their traveling companions with Castiel and Dean's matching bemused expressions just making them laugh harder. 

* * *

Later that evening they made camp, building a fire and pitching their tents in a defensive circle around it. Benny poked at the pot of stew cooking over the hearty flames and occasionally glanced over at Dean. Without fail each time Dean was staring at Lord Novak with a soft smile on his face as he watched him bustle about his ablutions. Despite his humor earlier, he did worry about his friend's intentions. If he was falling fast it could break his heart when the Northerners leave or, if he was just after a roll in the hay, he could jeopardize the union of the two nations. 

Benny hung his head, only looking up when Gabriel sat down next to him, chewing on honeysuckle. 

"It's a concern, isn't it? How far they've both fallen in so short a time." He sighed dramatically. "If only Cassie wasn't destined for marriage." Benny turned to look at Gabriel so fast his neck hurt. 

"Marriage? To whom?" He was already melancholy and this was not great news. 

"You don't know? I probably shouldn't say but you seem the trustworthy sort and it might be a good idea to have a quiet word with sarge." Gabriel looked around the camp before whispering, "He doesn't know it yet but I have it on good authority that Castiel may soon be wed to the Elder Prince of Winchester." 

Benny felt his face go defensively blank. The betting pools when he played cards had honed his demeanor to the point that he could have been carved from stone. Afraid his composure would soon crack, he quickly stood and made his leave as politely as he could and the moment he reached his and Dean's shared tent, he muffled his laughter with his cloak and let his shoulders shake silently. He would tell Dean eventually but,for now this was too good an opportunity to miss and if he were the dramatic type, he might have even let out an evil laugh. 

* * *

A few days and two camps later, Captain Balthazar and Benny were conversing quietly across the fire when Castiel yawned for the tenth time and, despite Dean wanting to keep Castiel to himself, he took pity on him and sent him to bed. Castiel was the only member of the party to have his own tent and when he reached the mouth of it he turned and looked over his shoulder. Meeting Dean's eye he bit his lip and beckoned with his head before ducking between the flaps. Dean's eyebrows rose almost to his hairline and he scurried to stand up, his armor making him ungainly. 

He was mere steps away from Castiel's tent when he felt a large hand on his shoulder. He expected it to be the captain and he gulped but when he turned he found Benny. 

"Um, yes? Can I help you?" Dean stuttered, trying to keep the guilt out of his voice. 

"I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow's route but you seem to have gotten turned around in our small camp. Our tent is that way." He threw a thumb over his shoulder. "Come on." The hand still on Dean's shoulder brokered no argument as it squeezed and pulled him under Benny's arm. He walked them to their tent like that, yelling out, "Good night, my Lord. Goodnight, Captain, Lieutenant. Gabriel," and shoved Dean unceremoniously into their quarters. 

If Benny was mad at him, he didn't necessarily act like it. He was acting peculiar but Dean couldn't put his finger on it just yet. 

The days passed as they travelled slowly south, stopping every night to fortify and rest. Dean and Benny rode through the night at a brisk pace on their way North but their companion's horses were small and their packs heavy so the route back was a fair bit longer. Dean found the Northerners relaxed as they grew more acquainted and laughing around the campfire each night to imbibe a bit too much of Balthazar's excellent honey mead certainly helped. Formal and uptight Anya surprised them by pulling out a lute and entertaining them with a soft, sweet singing voice. 

Benny continued to act strangely. He watched Dean closely, way too closely, and always seemed to pop up when he was least wanted. For all the flirtation that Castiel was engaging in, Dean hadn't gotten so much as a quick peck on his…well, anywhere. Dean didn't enjoy pulling rank, especially with one of his oldest friends, but he was a prince damn it! He frowned; his guard was forgetting himself! 

Dean's brain screeched to a halt; he'd never even gotten close to thinking that before, especially about Benny, and he shook his head to dispel the thought guiltily. He vowed to give Benny the benefit of the doubt that he had earned in their two decade friendship. For now at least.

* * *

The journey was drawing to a close and Benny could see that Dean had started to mope. He was painfully obvious about his admiration for the young Lord and so was Castiel in return. It was sickening really, watching them literally dance around each other as Anya played her lute. What started as a playful ommision had turned into potential heartbreak for his friend. He peered into the darkness past the fire to spot Gabriel sitting in the mouth of the tent he shared with Anya and Balthazar. Benny, overly casual, joined him. 

"Gabriel." He nodded cordially. "I might need your advice." 

Gabriel immediately gave him his full attention, pinning him in place with those cunning amber eyes. "Yeeeees?" he asked, dragging it out. "How can I help the great commander?" he said with a smirk and Benny rolled his eyes at the flirting that Gabriel did as easily as breathing. 

After a few false starts, Benny blurted out in a whisper. "That's the prince!"

Gabriel stared at him for a moment, then another. Entirely too many moments passed before his face twitched. 

"You knew! You ass!" Benny hissed and Gabriel shrugged. 

"Of course, I knew! His parents sent me a portrait for goodness sake. Granted, he had ridiculous hair in it and the usual fancy Southern Royal apparel but I knew it was him the second I laid eyes on him at the inn." 

"Does Castiel know?" Benny crossed his arms angrily. "Has he been lying too?" 

"Whoa, big man, no he doesn't. Besides, who are the liars here!?" Benny opened his mouth to protest, explain why Dean did what he did but Gabriel raised his hand. 

"I get it, Cassie used to do the same thing. Sneak out and run around and as with Dean, he thinks no-one knows." Gabriel laughed. "Unfortunately, he also doesn't even know he's a bargaining chip." Gabriel's grin fell for a moment and he raised his hands apologetically. "Before you rip my head off, you must know it wasn't my idea. Our mother is ruthless. She has such a big clan, she thought nothing of selling one off. Castiel is my brother and I am the ambassador, not him. I wanted to see how you treated servants in your kingdom and frankly, you've passed the test excellently. As for Cassie, well, along with the other goods and services offered for a treaty, he was to be given." Gabriel shrugged. 

"We don't own people in Winchester." Benny growled. He came from a land that traded in lives and he didn't tolerate the idea. 

"Calm down, neither do we! Normally. I meant, given as a husband. If you'll have him. He's quite accomplished, y'know. The best of my siblings, that's for sure." 

"Hmm, officially that's up to the king and queen but I don't think Dean will have any objections." The both turned to watch Dean and Castiel dancing by the fire, drifting closer as Anya regaled them, the frantic strums of a merry jig turning into a soft ballad as they embraced. 

"I think it will all work out for the best, don't you, Commander?" Gabriel grinned, the firelight casting long shadows across his face turning him from a mortal to an imp and just as quickly back again. 

Benny sighed. "Yes, I suppose you're right. What now? He's my best friend but I don't want to fuck this all up. It's well above my pay grade." He shook his head wearily and stood to stretch. 

"Just keep up the chastity belt routine and leave the rest to me. You wouldn't want to disrupt treaty negotiations, would you?" Gabriel winked and Benny huffed out a tired laugh. "Put the young prince to bed. Get a good night's rest and we'll make it to Winchester tomorrow." 

Benny wasn't completely certain he could trust Gabriel Novak but, simply put, the man out-ranked him. If Gabriel had machinations regarding the union of the kingdom then Benny couldn't risk spoiling it. Also, if he told Dean the marriage plan and it didn't work out his friend might be crushed. Or even worse, Benny could be reading the entire situation wrongly and Dean could object and run a mile. Benny ultimately decided to comfort his friend accordingly but leave the rest to more strategic minds. 

With a nod and a smile, Benny left Gabriel's side and approached Dean where he was swaying with Castiel in his arms. "Come on. Rest now." He reluctantly grabbed Dean by the arm and dragged him to their tent. 

Castiel fit rather nicely in Dean's embrace, his fluffy hair tickled his nose and Dean could feel Castiel’s warm breath against his shoulder. He sighed, or Castiel did, it was hard to tell with how closely they were entangled. 

Dean didn't notice the music stop, nor Benny approach, and was startled by his arm being grabbed. He was dragged away, his arm raising to keep his fingers entwined with Castiel's until he was pulled too far. 

"Sleep well, my Lord Castiel." He sighed dreamily. "See you on the 'morrow." He caught a glimpse of a smile and small wave before he was shoved unceremoniously into his tent. 

"What the hell, Benny?" Dean spluttered. 

"The sooner we rest, the sooner we can leave, and the sooner we get to Winchester. Don't you miss your goose down bed? The one that practically remembers you?" 

Dean would normally be embarrassed about having his privilege pointed out to him but his body went cold and he felt ill. He would give up all the goose down in the land to share a bed roll on the ground with Cas and he said as much. 

Benny just smiled at him fondly. "It will work out. Trust me." 

Dean nodded reluctantly and stared towards the campfire as if he could see through the leather of the tent. He had a quick wash with his canteen and lay back on his cot. "I do trust you. With my life. Sleep well, Benny."

Dean barely slept and woke just as the sun was cresting a distant ridge. He looked over at Benny, still asleep and storing gently, and very quietly left the tent with the intention of warming up some wine and maybe a bit of last night's stew. He was too late, however, as Castiel was already by the fire with a steaming ladle to his lips. Dean grinned and hurried to join him with a greeting in his mouth until Castiel looked up at him with the early morning light gleaming in his eyes and he stopped, lost for words. 

"Good morning, Dean. Did you rest well?" Castiel asked sincerely, his voice still rough from sleep. Dean cleared his throat. 

"No. I…did not." He sat next to Castiel and dared to hold his warm hand, he was close enough to smell the fruity wine on his breath and Dean's voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm going home today and there's something I need to tell you before we get there. I…I'm not who—" 

The slap of a tent opening interrupted him as Gabriel stepped out with an obnoxious yawn. 

"Good morning, Lord Castiel. Good morning, Deano." He leaned over them to spoon out some stew and slurp some wine horribly. "Cassie, I need a word."

"Not right now, Gabriel. Dean had something he wanted to say…and...so did I, actually." Castiel stuttered. 

"Oh, did you? This can't wait. Up we come, this way." He pulled Castiel by the wrist and he stumbled to his feet. Dean was surprised by how Gabriel was treating his lordship but maybe they had a similar relationship to Benny and he. He watched Gabriel drag Castiel away and into his tent, seemingly bickering the whole way. Hah, they were more like Sam and…huh. Interesting. 

The sound of more tent flaps opening stirred him from his musing and he greeted his traveling companions amiably. He pointed out the food and drink then began to pack. Yes, Dean trusted Benny but he was annoyed at him and feeling really petty, so he began to dismantle the tent around his snoring friend. Serves him right for sleeping in and being an interrupting bastard…wait. Gabriel pushing his nose in…Benny getting under his feet…what the hell weren't they telling him…? What did Castiel want to say…? He absentmindedly yanked at the center pole and the whole roof caved in, leaving him in a confused heap with a very startled commander yelling obscenities at him. 

They crawled out, much to the amusement of Anya and Balthazar, and quietly packed their gear on to Baby and Crimson. The Northerners made quick work of their camp and they were soon on the move. 

Dean was 'ordered' to the front and he scowled at Benny when Gabriel kept Castiel close to him near the rear of their convoy. He sulked, not just because he couldn't talk to the man he had very nearly fallen for but because he couldn't tell him the truth. Cajoling Benny was no good because, again, he just earnestly asked Dean to trust him. He assumed Castiel was getting the same talk from Gabriel as every time he looked over his shoulder Castiel was staring at him and offering him a blushing smile. The feelings were there, he was sure of it, and he just needed to catch Cas before he met with Dean's parents. He wouldn't be able to hide himself by that point and he definitely didn't want Cas finding out by accident. 

The ride was laborious, the small horses still slowing them down, and the silence had started to get oppressive. They could see the city by now as it sat as a graceful silhouette against the horizon. Dean's heart sank. He'd never been sad to see his home before and now he dreaded crossing the scant few miles. 

Less than an hour later they approached the gates and Benny called to their keeper. Only a few moments passed before the portcullis was raised and they were ushered through. The townsfolk stared as they rode through the winding streets to the castle and Dean suddenly felt very uncomfortable. What if someone recognised him? One of the few courtiers that meandered in the market, perhaps? He tucked his chin into his collar and kept his eyes down. The last leg was short and soon enough the many stewards and grooms of the keep were relieving them of their burdens. 

"Cas!" Dean called, trying to get his attention and Benny swatted him across the chest, hard. Shit. "Um…Lord Castiel, wait!" Dean scurried across the yard to where the man had stopped, despite Gabriel tugging at him.

"Castiel, I-" 

"Gabriel is my bro-" 

They began at the same time. 

"What? You first, Lord Castiel." Dean implored. 

"Gabriel is my brother and he is here to negotiate. I am merely a pawn in this game. I'm sorry, Dean. I lo-like you very much but I need to do this for my people."

"Do what? I don't understand? Why-" Dean was cut off by a loud fanfare, presumably announcing his parents presence. He was caught between hiding from them or revealing himself as a liar and a fraud. 

He caught Benny's eye in his panic and his friend nodded calmly and mouthed 'Trust me'. Dean gulped and stood his ground next to a confused Castiel. 

King John and Queen Mary approached to greet their guests and Dean kept his head bowed. Castiel grabbed his hand and his head shot up, exactly as his parents arrived. His father gave him a slow look from his cut hair to his muddy boots and his mother gasped. 

"Oh, Dean! Your hair!" she reached out to pet the fluffy ends. 

"Been galavanting again, have you, Dean?" his father asked jovially.

Dean's mouth hung open as he stared between his mother and father. "Huh?" he said eloquently. 

"Do you really think you could sneak out and run about for nearly your entire life without us knowing about it? You weren't exactly subtle. Besides, Sam told us." Mary said softly. 

Dean scowled up at the balcony that Sam was no doubt watching from in the distance. That little sneak! 

Castiel cleared his throat. "Um, what's going on…your majesties?" The Winchester family all turned to face him and John finally noticed their hands entwined. 

"Ah! What's this!" He boomed. "Found a friend on the way did you?" There was a twinkle in John's eye that made Dean uncomfortable. He was very confused right now and needed a drink but he took a deep breath and turned to Castiel. 

"Cas. I'm the eldest prince. Those are my parents. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I couldn't at first but then it went too far, then Gabriel kept keeping you busy and…" Dean trailed off when he noticed Castiel was grinning madly at him. "What?" 

"I was trying to tell you that the reason I'm here is to get married." 

The bottom dropped out of Dean's stomach but Cas moved right into his personal space and placed a soft hand on his cheek. 

"To the elder prince of Winchester."

Dean grinned right along with him and, finally…finally…kissed his lord. 

Epilogue


End file.
